


Fetch!

by preetkiran1016



Series: Of Cowboys and Dragons [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And Booze, Fluff, Hanzo needs some sleep, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Noodle Dragons, lots of fluff, when guardian dragons act like cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preetkiran1016/pseuds/preetkiran1016
Summary: Hanzo had seen many odd and fantastical things in his life; glowing, giant guardian dragons somehow not making the top of the list.. But there was something to be said about a sentient gorilla who managed to make him feel welcome and outrageously stupid within the first ten minutes of meeting. (Not that it was winston’s fault. Hanzo’s own social inabilities were to be blamed for that.)However, no matter how much he adjusted, there were going to be some things that he could never come to expect.





	Fetch!

**Author's Note:**

> In which Hanzo meets another Hero, wedding planning sucks, and the dragons have some fun

       Joining Overwatch had been...an experience, to be blunt.

       Hanzo had seen many odd and fantastical things in his life; glowing, giant guardian dragons somehow not making the top of the list.. But there was something to be said about a sentient gorilla who managed to make him feel welcome and outrageously stupid within the first ten minutes of meeting. (Not that it was Winston’s fault. Hanzo’s own social inabilities were to be blamed for that.)

       Over the next few months he grew to tolerate (enjoy) the odd, eclectic group that made up his new family. Hana at first was far too energetic, free-spirited and headstrong. Each conversation twisted a knife in his gut; another reminder of his brother, care-free and joyful before Hanzo’s betrayal. She eventually dragged him from his hermit existence with game nights, and he had to admit, it was nice to have another person to talk pokemon strategies with (up until Genji found out, that teasing was relentless.).

       Winston and Mei were (delightfully) insightful, and the first few months of his stay outside of Hana’s continuous prodding was spent with the two, discussing mission formations and how to improve their performances.He and Genji were closer than before, and despite his past, all his wrong doings and blood on his hands; he had somehow found a family, in this crazy group of vigilantes and heroes.

       However, no matter how much he adjusted, there were going to be some things that he could never come to expect.

       Not a month before the wedding, in the midst of planning cake designs (red and blue, gold highlights, chocolate), Athena sent the base into lockdown.

      As expected, hell broke loose. Jesse immediately ran off to cut off the unknown threat while Hanzo split off to gather his bow, Soba splitting to follow Jesse as Hana rushed passed them in her Mecha. The whole base was ready for a fight within moments. Hanzo cursed under his breath, regretting his choice to trust that no disaster would fall over one wedding plan meeting.

       Hanzo rushed the lasted corner, drawing his arrow taunt across Stormbow...

       ...Only to find the junkers laughing their asses off and a rather large cannon ball shaped hole in the galley’s west wall, the others grouped in a semicircle a few feet away.

       Winston groaned, hand coming up to pinch his brow. “What,” he paused, clearly attempting to reign in his temper “Have you two done this time?”

       Junkrat hooted, grasping his belly as he curled in over himself in laughter. “Oh you’ll like this one boss.” he cackled, pointing down into the grounds. “An old friends come out ta play!”

        The others all stared at the two junkers, Roadhog clearly not caring about the massive hole as Winston lumbered over, peering out over the edge. Hanzo couldn’t see much from his vantage point (inadequate), his brow furrowing into a scowl. Hana clicking her tongue in disappointment beside him as she stepped away.

       Winston sighed, jumping down to investigate, Jamie and Mako following. Hanzo edged forward, looking over the edge to see...a walking Cannonball? Jesse passed him on the way down with a wink, peacekeeper already holstered.  

       “What is going on?” Genji popped up by his side, near startling him into elbowing his brother in the kidney.

       “You must stop that.” He snapped, lowering his bow and relaxing his grip. “And I do not know. Winston is examining the situation.”

       “Hmmm” Genji hummed, fans whirring to life momentarily before clicking shut. Hanzo turned his attention back to the disaster below, watching Jesse...talk(?) with whoever was controlling that thing, Winston by his side. They were both gesticulating wildly, but It appeared to be going well enough, the junkers were rather relaxed and the situation seemed well in hand. Hanzo relaxed his shoulders, turning his attention back to Genji.

       “What are you thinking.” Hanzo sighed.

       “Only that things are about to get interesting.” Genji chuckled, stepping away as Jesse called up to his fiance, stealing his attention again.

\------------------

       Hammond caused quite the stir in his first few days on base. Winston was near ecstatic; practically running over himself to make his old friend at home. Hanzo watched on, a small smile on his face at their de-facto leader’s joy. The junkers had been surprisingly helpful; apparently they’d gotten to know the hamster in the wastelands, and they were helping Winston set up a place for him.

       Surprisingly, Jesse became quick friends with Hammond, signing fluidly in animated conversation that Hanzo struggled to follow. Jesse had been teaching him the basics of asl, but he was still a beginner. He refused to embarrass himself by stuttering over himself in a new language. So Winston and Jesse spent the last week getting hammond comfortable. Hanzo spent his time taking over all the wedding planning. Though it was only going to consist of those on the watchpoint, planning for it had become a monstrosity of its own. Five hours into picking food and Hanzo was ready to strangle the next person he saw.

       Eloping would have been easier.

       Hanzo sighed, laying back in bed as Soba and Udon chirped at him, the dragons bumping into his cheeks with their snouts as he pushed them away.  He ignored their whines curling himself up into a ball under the duvet, missing Jesse’s warmth beside him.

       He could afford a small break. Hanzo sighed, eyelids fluttering softly. He’d get up soon enough...

\------------------

       He woke up to loud crash, shaking the walls as Hanzo jumped from the bed, hair flying across his face as he armed himself. It didn't take long to reach the site of devastation, and Hanzo could only groan in defeat at the sight.

       The two visages of his dragons, huge and angry, tangled around each other in the common area. They growled, biting at one another as something between them struggled to escape. Hanzo squinted, making out a vague round shape between them before examining the room as other agents crowded around; no one willing to face the dragons ire. Genji whistled low, Egg wrapped around his neck like a scarf as Jesse pushed by him to stand next to Hanzo.

       “They did a real number didn't they.” He said, holstering Peacekeeper as he examined the large, round depression formed in the far wall. “I’m guessin' Hammond ain’t to keen on them anymore."

       “What?” Hanzo snapped, looking up to his fiance, a scowl creeping over his face. “How would Hammond....”

       “Pretty sure that his exercise ball they’re fightn’ over sweetness.” Jesse drawled, stepping up to the two beasts and rapping Udon on the nose roughly. “Eh! Ye can’t just go attackin’ new teammates like this. I understand wantin’ ta play, but im pu-ree-ty sure that don’t include eaten people. Now how’s about we get back down ta size and let go of the hamster?”

       Hanzo blinked, dazed as Soba whined, shrinking down to his normal small stature before flying directly back into his tattoo. Udon grumbled low in his throat (hana flinched behind him) before giving up, tossing the large ball (and hammond) against the wall with an audible crack before vanishing as well.

       “Well. I’d say that wasn’t a complete disaster.” Hanzo turned, finding Winston, hand supporting Hammond's ball as the hamster squeaked violently.. “Though perhaps we should have another meeting on watchpoint security and guidelines, considering today's….unfortunate accident.”

       Hanzo froze, eyes widening as Winston pinning him to the spot with a stare. Jesse squeezed his hand gently, bumping his shoulder to get him moving as they followed Winston to their doom.

       Soba and Udon hummed, electricity sparking up his arm as the two laughed.

       Traitors.

\------------

       “Well, that weren’t as bad as it coulda’ been” Jesse said, the door shutting on the meeting room behind them as Hanzo turned to level his fiance with a flat glare. “Hey! He coulda put us on community support duty. Doubt you’d appreciate kissin’ up to strangers all day everyday.”

       Hanzo slumped, fingers interlaced as they made their way back to their quarters. “Though a two week mission in siberia right now is not exactly ideal.”

       “So we’ll carry some fluffy coats” Jesse hummed. “Let some a the others plan the weddin’ sweetheart. Ana’s been at my throat since ye won’t give up control, and Mei has been dyin’ to help.”

       “Perhaps...you may have a point” Hanzo grumbled.

       “Damn straight.”

       “But I have an idea...if you’d indulge me.”

\-------------------------

       "Soooooo....the noodles almost ate mr. Hamster Dance huh?"

      Hanzo scowled, looking up from restringing Stormbow to glare at Hana, the young pilot not even acknowledging him. "No, they merely attempted to fetch...while he was inside the ball." He  said, lowering his gaze to focus on preparing for the mission starting in a few hours.

      Hana quirked an eyebrow at him, disbelief coloring her features. "So......they have a play time scheduled that you missed or something? Do they have a litter box? Food bowls?"

      "No Hana, they aren't common pets." 

      "Then why do they play Fetch?"

       Hanzo growled, jumping to his feet as Hana ran, cackling loudly as he chased after her.

\--------------------- 

       Hanzo shook his head, a fine powder of snow falling out from his ponytail as he ran into the hovercraft. Jesse followed close after him, yelping at the temperature change. The door shut as Hammond entered, mech crashing into the far wall as they lifted off. Hanzo could hear gunfire reflecting off the outer walls of the craft s they lifted off, Lena hooting as they sped away.

       “That,” Hanzo huffed, unzipping his heavy winter coat and tossing it to the floor “was a disaster.”

       “Well we didn’t die. I count that as a win.” Jesse chuckled, flopping down into the nearest seat and buckling in.

        Hammond squeaked,  jumping out of his wrecking ball before making his way to another seat. He began signing quickly towards Jesse, and Hanzo gave up trying to follow the conversation. He leaned against jesse’s side, a small smirk curling against his lips. The two had become fast friends quickly, and the mission had hardly dampened Jesse’s high spirits. Hanzo fidgeted with his ring, the gold band shining against his glove.

        Two weeks in a frozen tundra had helped...improve Hanzo’s relationship with Hammond, though the mechanic clearly was wary around Udon and Soba. The mechanic had been cordial though, and after a few day they were able to have a shot conversation without and Dragon attacks.

       Perhaps something could be salvaged after all.

       {Hammond,} He signed, slow and clumsy. {May i ask something?}

       Hammond paused, blinking at the archer before signing back {Of course!}.

       {Would you be opposed...to being our ring bearer?} he halted, self-conscious as Jesse bumped his shoulder. {Jesse and i have been...discussing it, and we’d both appreciate it if you were a part of the wedding.}

       He ended up with a lap-full of excited hamster in his lap, squeaking nearly deafening as Jesse laughed.

       That was enough of an answer anyway.

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> UGHHHHHH It's been forever and a half since i updated this series!!! I do apologize for the wait, but Hammond's introduction kicked my ass into gear. It's not exactly as good as i wanted, but at this point im glad to get anything out.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!! Again thats to my lovely Girlfriend for keeping me sane.


End file.
